My invention relates to an improved splint and, particularly, to an improved finger splint having means for applying a light traction to the splinted finger. The application of traction, i.e., a generally longitudinal tensioning force, to a broken limb or bone has been a long employed medical procedure in the treatment and healing of fractures. Generally, traction promotes proper healing and setting of the bone and also usually tends to alleviate pain resulting from the injury. Typically, the various types of traction devices in use are awkward and bulky mechanical contrivances. While they are suited for use by a relatively immobile bed-ridden patient, e.g. with a broken leg, their general bulky and awkward construction has not lent itself to use in applying traction to fingers or the like which are, of course, comparatively small and usually would not affect the patient's mobility. While smaller traction devices have been proposed in the prior art for applying traction to a splinted finger, they too have been relatively bulky and somewhat more complicated than is desirable. These devices have found little favor with the medical profession and, as a result, a broken finger usually is simply splinted without applying traction to the finger. This, of course, adds to the patient's discomfort. It is among the primary objects of the invention to provide an improved finger splint having means for applying a light traction to the splinted finger which avoids the foregoing and other difficulties in the prior proposed devices.